


Fallen Kings: Gil-galad's Bedtime Stories

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (and then there were none), Bedtime Stories, Gen, Ten little high kings of noldor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: Ten bedtime stories told to little Gil-galad by Finduilas, of those fallen Noldorin High Kings.存档，芬公主给小星星讲诺多王全家捅的故事。
Kudos: 19





	1. The Silver King (Fingon)

小小的Gil-galad想当国王。

于是他给自己做了一顶小小的王冠。他用礼物盒子上金色的纸折成了一个圈，在上面插上山茶和月桂。他又拾了一根树枝，握在手上。

“姐姐，姐姐，你看我像不像个国王呀？”他问Finduilas。

Finduilas笑了出来。“像呢。可是你为什么想当国王呢？”

“他们说Atto是智慧又勇敢的国王。我想和Atto一样！”

“想要变得智慧又勇敢，不一定要当国王。”Finduilas让弟弟坐在她膝上，替小精灵梳理他乱蓬蓬的头发。“当了国王以后，这个王冠一下子就会重十倍、一百倍。盖住智慧的眼睛，压着勇敢的心脏呢。”

Gil-galad抬起头，疑惑地眨眨眼睛。

“我给你讲国王们的故事吧。”Finduilas说。“你要听吗？”

“要听！”小精灵跳下来开心地说。

Artanaro，你永远都不要当一个国王就好了。Finduilas悲伤地想。

**1 银色的国王 “死亡便是给他的嘉奖”**

“第一个故事是银色的国王。银色的国王是个勇敢的国王，勇敢是他的名字。”

“哇！那他有多勇敢呢？”

“国王的领地北方住着一个恶魔。恶魔十分残忍，但他力量强大。在国王还只是个王子的时候，他听说恶魔的豢养的火龙在为非作歹，其他人都吓得逃走了，他却上前把火龙赶了回去！火龙你知道什么样子吗？”

“不知道……”

“就是这样。”Finduilas猛地靠近，瞪大眼睛，把手握成爪状，鼓起脸使劲吹了一口气。

“呼——”

“……唔！”Gil-galad下意识想缩进被子里去！但是他随即想到勇敢的国王是不怕龙的，于是又把脑袋探了出来。

“别怕。如果我是龙的话，刚刚喷出来的就是火啦。”

“我没害怕。”Gil-galad小声嘟囔着。

“银色的国王从没害怕过。恶魔抓走了国王最好的朋友，用黑暗做了一间牢房，把他的朋友关了起来。黑暗比龙可怕得多呢。在黑暗里，你想到什么可怕的东西，它们就会真的出现，塞满每一个角落。”

“我就不怕黑。”小精灵说。但现在房间里只有一盏昏暗的小灯，Gil-galad朝角落望去，突然看到一条瞪着眼睛的龙，还有听保姆说的外面石头叠成的怪物，床柱长成一棵树，从地上拔起，朝他扑过来。Finduilas抱住了他。

“别望向黑暗。国王的朋友曾经也是个国王，他也很勇敢。他活了下来！可是黑暗已经钻进了他的眼睛，他被叫做黑色的国王，我们之后会讲他的故事。

“银色的国王去救他的朋友了。越往前走，天就越暗。但是银色的国王自己就是一道光，他第一次照亮了那个永不见天日的牢房。

“荆棘爬了过来，枝条上尖刺开口说，‘你的朋友背叛了你，你还要去救他呢，多傻！’这种邪恶的植物靠憎恨的情绪为生，而银色的国王忠诚、善良，始终如一，荆棘缠不住他。

“道路也开始变化，一扇扇门移动了位置，在有路的地方长出了墙。银色的国王就拿他自己的头发做了一把琴，他弹出的音符是透明的，能穿过那些屏障。他唱他和他朋友土地上的一种鲜花，在这从未有过鲜花的地方。你记得我给你唱过<艾尔达之花>吗？”

Finduilas轻轻地哼起来。

“就是这样的小调，说他的朋友曾经如何像艾尔达之花一样挺拔美丽，他们的友谊像激流一样涌动不息。”她笑起来，“敢在恶魔的眼皮底下唱这首歌，除了银色的国王也没有其他人啦。他的朋友应和他，国王把这些歌声编织起来，一端编进他的辫子里。他摸着这根长长的引路绳，找到了他的朋友。

“可是他的朋友太痛苦了，他的朋友沉在黑暗的沼泽里无法脱身，一根长钉穿过他的右手。恶魔不让他死，他留有一点微薄的意识，请求银色的国王杀了自己，因为他的心已经不再会跳动了，变成了坚硬的石头。银色的国王为此而悲伤，他向神仙祈祷，能给他的朋友以迅捷的死亡。

“Gil-galad，你知道一个人一生只能向神仙祈祷一次呢！风神听到了他的声音，为他吹散了那片沼泽。他为了救朋友出来，只能砍掉了朋友的右手。强烈的痛苦让他朋友的心彻底成了碎块，他就把自己的心脏拿出来，按进朋友的胸膛的空腔里，把自己的勇气分给了朋友。”

“等等……！国王没有了心，他还能活着吗？”

“对银色的国王来说，有没有心脏是一样的呀！他全靠着他不惧一切的勇气活着，这勇气在他灵魂里。后来英勇的国王最终还是被邪恶杀死了，恶魔以为把他的尸体击碎，他就被打败了。可他的勇气被砸进大地里，后来那片土地上开出了艾尔达之花。”

小精灵长长的睫毛上沾了些泪水。“他是个好国王！我希望我也能认识这样的朋友，我不愿他死去……”他伤心地说。然后他抹了抹眼角，“那么，银色的王子是因为赶走了恶龙，救出他的朋友，还是因为勇敢地和恶魔战斗，才最后成为国王的呢？”

“都不是！是因为他的父亲，蓝色的国王被恶魔杀死了，他才成了国王呀。”

“……他死去之后，他的弟弟接过这个悲伤的王冠，成了白色的国王。”


	2. The Golden King (Finarfin)

  1. **金色的国王 “承担罪责的无罪者，懦弱的勇士”**



“我不要当国王了。”第二天晚上Gil-galad说，“国王都是因为亲人死去了，才当上国王的吗？那我永远也不要当国王了。”

“也不全是这样。”Finduilas想了想，“你知道金色的国王吗？”

小精灵摇摇头。

“金色的国王有两个哥哥：红色的国王和蓝色的国王。他的哥哥们还活着的时候，他就成为金色的国王啦。”

Gil-galad趴在小床上，支起头，望着姐姐，“为什么呀？”

“这是很久很久以前的事情了。在三个国王都不是国王的时候，他们住在一个美丽，无忧无虑的地方，和神仙住在一起呢。你能想象吗？那里没有太阳和月亮，而是两棵树！一棵金色的光如火焰一样明亮，一棵银色的光如露水一样温柔。人们不是住在洞穴里，而是在宽敞的街道上自由地行走，因为那里没有人担心离开家门就会被怪物抓去。”

Gil-galad想起保姆讲过，在外面有到处穿梭的怪物，在北边住着恶魔，所以不能随便出门。他羡慕地说，“这样的地方真好呀！我都快忘了小溪的样子，也忘了风的声音了。”

Finduilas点点头，“神仙住的地方边缘是一片大海，金色的国王最爱这里。每当红色的国王和蓝色的国王争吵的时候——别急，我之后再讲他们为什么会吵——金色的国王就会来到海边，整日地听海浪拍击的声音。你也没见过大海吧？”

Gil-galad失望地点了点头。

“你长大后会见到的。他呆久了，爱上了海洋姑娘。他们建立了家庭，还有了四个美丽的孩子。可是有一天他突然要离开这个地方了；因为他们的父亲被恶魔杀了，光芒也被永远地夺去了！最年长的成了红色的国王，他的怒火让黑暗燃烧了起来。他发誓他要追赶恶魔到大海的对岸，仇恨驱使着他，他的亲人和人民也跟随他疯狂的脚步。

“他们在追赶的路上，犯了一个非常、非常大的过错。”

“过错有多大呢？”

“Gil-galad，你记得你打碎了Tyelpe好不容易做完的模型时，我怎么跟你说的吗？”

“唔……你说这是Tyelpe的心血，我弄坏了，会让他伤心。我应该向他认错，并帮他重新做一个。”

“没错。红色的国王也是这样，他抢走了几百个几千个人的心血，还杀了人。有多少人因为他的错而伤心！蓝色的国王手下的人也参加了。可是那些被杀的，就是海洋姑娘的亲人，也是金色的国王的亲人呀。海洋姑娘为此恸哭，她的眼泪让海水翻卷起来，拦着红色国王的路。神仙听到海洋姑娘的悲伤，诅咒杀人者必将痛苦地死去；许多人害怕了。

“于是金色的国王做了一个决定，他要放弃复仇，带着害怕的人回去。‘回你的笼子里去吧！’他的哥哥，红色的国王恶狠狠地说。‘带着这些懦夫！’

“‘他们不是懦夫。’金色的国王向他的哥哥们鞠躬告辞，但是也没有再说什么了。他不是个热爱争吵的人。蓝色的国王悲伤地看着弟弟，他也因为这个罪而懊悔着。那个时候他虽然还不是国王，但心里记着国王的责任：一个国王怎么能和自己的人民分开呢？

“金色的国王看到了，一向话不多的他，那天对蓝色的国王说了很久，‘我们犯了错，总有人要去承担罪责，这事非得我来做不可。我要放弃我王子的尊严，跪在神仙面前，跪在我妻子的亲人们面前，求他们原谅我，也原谅你。但原谅了，罪还是有的，我留在这里赎罪。你一直跟我讲，海对岸比这里还要美丽，我真是想象不出。你替我多看两眼吧。’

“于是金色的国王带着想要回去的人离开，但他的四个孩子，没有一个愿意跟随他。那个时候没有光，只有红色的国王点起的火把。他们低着头，穿过燃烧的火焰，默默地走进黑夜里了。”

“那、那神仙最后原谅了他吗？”

“嗯。他的哥哥们是海对岸的国王，而他在海的这边永远成了金色的国王。他明明没有过错，他的王冠上却有沉甸甸的悲伤和罪恶。他常对人说，‘我的子女们在对岸建立国家，繁衍后代，我愿他们的都城兴旺。那些年轻的新生命，将忘记他们懦弱的祖先吧。’

“——他不知道他的孩子们在对岸一个个地死去了。”

“为什么国王们的故事都这么悲伤。”Gil-galad打了个哈欠，慢慢地阖上眼睛。“金色的国王不是懦弱的！那天你告诉我，承认错误是最勇敢的行为，我才敢去找Tyelpe……”他的声音小了下去。

Finduilas替小精灵盖好被子，吹熄了灯，走向朝西的露台。

“您不是懦弱的。您是一位伟大的国王，您的后代渴望见到您。

“我从未谋面的曾祖父啊，我真希望能把这些话亲口说给您听……”


	3. The Red King (Feanor)

3\. 红色的国王 “将创造和毁灭都上升到艺术的高度”  
“姐姐，我的小鸟死去了，”Gil-galad伤心地说，“它不会动了。”  
那是Celebrimbor给Gil-galad做的一个玩具，因为羽毛的做工非常柔软精致，看上去和真正的鸟儿一样；转动机关，木刻的小鸟就能在空中飞起来。Finduilas拍拍鼓着脸马上就要哭出来的小精灵，安慰他，“别难过啊。等一会儿，就等一会儿，Tyelpe就带着它回来了，它就又能飞了哦。”  
“可是，”Gil-galad的小脸皱成了一团，“它已经死掉了呀。死掉了的小鸟，怎么还能活过来呢？”  
“Tyelpe是会魔术的呢！我给你讲一个会魔术的国王的故事吧，你好好地听完故事，小鸟就活过来啦。”  
Gil-galad使劲点点头。

“在红色的国王成为国王之前，人们都把他叫做魔术师。在那个世界中，有许许多多的天才，但是只有一个魔术师。魔术师的左手一挥，所有炉膛里的火就燃烧起来；魔术师的右手一挥，所有空白的纸上就写满了文字。他触摸过的金属开始说话，他注视过的宝石开始歌唱。他从他的王城中走过，所有的人都被他吸引，他们是国王的臣民；如果他停下来，对着其中一个人说话，用灰色的眼睛看着他，那么不管魔术师说什么，对方都会听从。人们爱蓝色的国王，因为他智慧、勇敢并善待他人；但人们爱红色的国王，只是因为他就是他自己的样子。  
“魔术师虽然是国王的儿子，但他衣着简单，昼夜不息地劳作，一点不像个王子。”  
“……可是他已经这么厉害了，又和神仙住在一起，什么都不用担心。他为什么还要劳作呢？”  
“有很多人问过魔术师这个问题呢。魔术师离群索居，住在北方的山上；那里气候寒冷，土地贫瘠。他时而来来回回地踱步，时而皱着眉头思考，时而测量火的温度或者金属的形状，他的手指修长，敲击着桌面，‘我们没法爱上优雅的生活。’他说。‘我们这些人太专注，为点石成金的瞬间那种充实感着了迷，生活的其他部分对我们就索然无味了。在那些无止尽的宴会上坐着的我是死的，只有在这里，我才能猛吸一口气活过来。’  
“人们觉得他的回答太晦涩了！于是他们猜测，魔术师其实是一团火，这火烧的太热了，于是他每次都捧出一团，塞进他的造物中，他的造物就有了生命。因此他还有一个名字叫做火焰的魂魄。魔术师消失了整整一年，等到人们在见到他的时候，发现他高大的身躯佝偻了，他明亮的眼睛暗淡了。他捧出了他的灵魂，他把自己的灵魂里的火打成三颗宝石的形状，用他的魔术在里面放进了金树和银树的光。你记得我昨天跟你讲的金树和银树吧？”  
“记得！”  
“就连神仙，看到这三颗宝石的形状都惊赞不已呢！可是这些太过美丽的宝石吸引了恶魔的注意。恶魔毁了神仙居住的地方，抢走了宝石，还杀死了最初的国王，魔术师的父亲！恶魔逃向了大海的对面，魔术师成了红色的国王。他最后一次用了他的魔术，他开口说话，把全部的灵魂放进他的言语里，让海对岸荒凉、未知的土地变得闪闪发亮，于是国王的臣民们跟随他。‘我们要渡过海洋！渡过海洋！我们去复仇！我们去建造国家！我们去寻找自由！’他说。  
“然后红色的国王变得疯狂了，他大笑，暴怒。他爱的父亲被杀死了，他爱的火焰姑娘离开了他，他爱的宝石被抢走了，他爱的人民因为害怕从他身边逃开了，他爱的七个儿子追不上他的脚步。他孤独地追赶恶魔，直到世界边缘，身边没有一个人。恶魔杀死了他，他的身体‘哗啦’一下子碎开，叮叮当当地掉出文字、宝石和灯火。这就是红色国王的故事。”

Gil-galad眨了眨眼，“我为他惋惜。可是红色的国王毕竟犯了罪过，他不是个好国王呢。他是个伟大的魔术师，如果不当国王就好了。”  
“你说的很对。”Finduilas回答他，“一个国王，不该伤害他人，更不该把他的人民引向罪恶。在那个国度，他不是个好国王。魔术也不一定都是好的，那个恶魔也会魔术呢！魔术可以让石块变成宝石，也可以让宝石碎成粉末。  
“不过现在，魔术已经失效了，我们凡人的眼睛，很少能看到魔术了。我猜，那个魔术师有另一个国家，他在那里赋予他的臣民——木头、砖石、金属、白纸——以火焰与生命，他是那个国家永恒的国王。”

轻轻的敲门声响起，Gil-galad立刻从床边跳下来，把门打开。  
“Gil，看好了，我给你变个魔术吧。”站在门口的Celebrimbor双手背在身后，冲他温和快乐地笑着。他把双臂展开，一只木刻的小鸟却比活物更真实，从Celebrimbor的手中飞了起来。  
“它活过来了！”  
Gil-galad扑上去抱住了Celebrimbor，露出了大大的笑容。


	4. The Black King (Maedhros)

  1. **黑色的国王 “只有山岩是他的王座”**



傍晚过后，天还没有完全黑，雪就纷纷扬扬地开始落下来。到了Gil-galad睡前，大雪已经覆住了群山的轮廓，Narog河面上结上了一层薄冰。这是南方一年之中短暂严寒的开始。

“阿——嚏——！”

靠坐在床边的小精灵打了个喷嚏，把被子向上拉了拉。“冬天真冷呀。”

Finduilas给壁炉添了些柴，然后对着Gil-galad的手呵气。

“我们今天讲黑色的国王的故事吧。”她说，“黑色的国王住在离狂风最近、也离大雪最近的地方呢。我们这里，一年最多两三场雪，烧一两个月的炉火就足够啦。但是黑色的国王住在没有春天的地方，那里的每一天都和现在一样冷。”

Gil-galad因为想象到的寒气打了个哆嗦。

“黑色的国王真是不幸。如果我不是在心里想着三月份流水的声音和鸟儿的叫声，一个冬天我都过不去！”

“但黑色的国王是自己选择去那个地方的。他不再向往春天了，因此也不畏惧寒冷。”

“黑色的国王在成为国王之前，也住在神仙的土地上，他是魔术师和火焰姑娘的第一个孩子，有着和火焰姑娘一样红色的头发。虽然魔术师不是个好国王，但他却教导出了一个完美的儿子。王城里，所有的人都说，黑色的国王就是为了成为国王而生的，他是一个真正的领袖。”

“‘真正的领袖’是什么意思呀？”

“Gil，如果你成了一个真正的领袖，你的人民听从你说的话，不是因为你的地位高，而是因为他们发自内心地爱戴你、信任你，他们把花冠戴在你的头上。黑色的国王就是这样，他形容灿烂如骄阳，谈吐和煦如春风，他的人民在他身上看到了春天；他们追随他。”

“那么黑色的国王是个好国王！”Gil-galad说，“他最后也成为了国王，他的国家即使很寒冷，也一定会很幸福吧？”

“红色的国王被恶魔杀死了，他成了黑色的国王。可是他刚刚成为国王，就被恶魔抓去了！虽然银色的国王把他救了出来，但黑暗钻进了他的眼睛，从此他看不到色彩了。他没有右手，身体很虚弱，爬满了黑色的伤口。”

“人们聚在一起议论，一个说，‘真是可惜，他本来是个多么好的国王呀！现在他连笔和剑也拿不了了，更别说带领我们复仇了。’另一个说，‘我之前见过一个从恶魔的监牢里逃出来的，头脑不清了，连话都说不出呢。’”

“风停了下来，溪水不再歌唱，整个世界只剩下脚步踏在松软的草地上的沙沙声。这个声音渐渐清晰起来；一个高大的身影，步伐坚定、优雅地向人群走来，他的左手扶在腰间的剑柄上。他的红发掺着些金属的颜色，反射着阳光，所以人们看不清他的面孔和表情，只听见他声音低沉、口齿清晰地说，‘我们明天出发，去东边。’

“在那个宁静的清晨，年轻的阳光明晃晃地洒落下来。黑色的国王离开很久以后，人群才开始动起来，奔回去收拾行装。那段时间里，他们忘了说话，忘了行礼，甚至都忘了呼吸。

“接着，他以黑色的国王的身份，做了第一件、也是最后一件事。他为自己的家族向蓝色的国王请求原谅，并把王位交给了蓝色的国王。”

“……黑色的国王做了什么对不起蓝色国王的事情吗？”

“红色的国王在乘船渡海的时候，抛下了蓝色国王的家族，他的怒火烧掉了所有的船。蓝色的国王只有带着他的人民，越过险峻的冰川来到海的对岸。Gil-galad，你知道吗？很多、很多的生命，就永远地睡在冰山间了，其中也包括白色国王的妻子。”

“银色和国王和黑色的国王都知道——他们的敌人只有恶魔。但是两家之间仇恨已经产生了。建立爱和信任很难，制造仇恨却很容易。于是黑色的国王去找蓝色的国王。”

“等等……黑色的国王没有烧船对吧？那么他没有错，为什么也要道歉呢？”

“因为他是个国王呀！一个国王要承担他家族的责任，和他人民的责任。黑色的国王对蓝色的国王说，‘我发下了一个可怕的誓言，无论如何，也要把父亲用灵魂做的宝石追回来。’

“‘这个誓言是黑暗的。’蓝色的国王说，‘你应该抛弃它。’

“‘它是黑暗的。可是我深爱着我的父亲，这是他的灵魂碎掉之前唯一的愿望，我必须去完成。我也爱我的人民，我希望他们跟从您，远离将来会降临的黑暗。您是一位伟大的国王，一直如此。’

“蓝色的国王明白，事情只能这样了。他接过这顶沉重的王冠，内心感到惋惜，‘你本可以成为一个优秀的国王。’黑色的国王现在已经不是国王了，他回答他的新王，‘我不需要这个王冠，也可以守卫我们的疆土，对抗恶魔。在黑暗降临之前，我会一直与您一同战斗。’”

“黑色的国王来到东边，在靠恶魔最近的山上建立了驻地。他把那山坚硬的石头做成自己的骨骼，把终年的积雪融进自己的血液，为自己做了一个新的身体。人们望向他，看不到春天的踪影了。但他们依旧爱着黑色的国王，说他现在仍然是个真正的领袖，说他的国家到世界毁灭也仍然会伫立。”

小小的Gil-galad抬起头，“也许后来黑暗没有来到呢。”

“黑暗是悄无声息的。”Finduilas亲吻了小精灵的额头，“它偷偷地来，就像冬天夜里的风，然后趁人不注意，猛地把灯吹熄！”

“哇——”

“不要害怕，我的弟弟。现在安心地睡吧，我给你唱歌听。但是如果有一天，你睁开眼睛看不到姐姐了，那个时候黑暗就来了。你一定要拼命地向南边跑，一刻也不要停……”

歌声中，泪水落在小精灵的袖子上。


	5. The Purple King (Finrod)

  1. **紫色的国王 “命运也视他为友人”**



Gil-galad隔着门，听到Finduilas似乎在和别人说着什么。她说了很久很久，Gil-galad自己玩腻了，终于忍不住去找姐姐。

“姐姐，你刚才在和谁说话？”

Finduilas微笑着说，“一个远道而来的朋友。太晚了，你要快回去睡觉呢。”

“可是今天的故事还没有讲……”小精灵打了个哈欠。

Finduilas抱起Gil-galad向卧室走去，“那你闭着眼睛听，听着听着就睡着啦。”

“国王头顶金色的王冠，披着紫色的长袍，戴着镶满宝石的项链，坐在他的王座上。他优雅、智慧、待人亲和；他的领土富饶广大，他的国度百鸟争鸣、溪水潺湲，他的宫殿富丽堂皇。紫色的国王是金色国王的长子，他渡过海洋而来，成为了一个国王，也几乎得到了自己喜爱的一切。

“这个时候，有一个人来拜访国王了。他全身穿着黑色的斗篷，脸也遮在兜帽下面。国王感到很奇怪，他怎么穿过戒备森严的城门，来到自己面前的？

“这个神秘的客人摘下了帽子，他用紫色的眼睛直直地盯着国王。国王先是愣了一下，然后突然明白过来了。”

“这个客人是谁呀？国王以前的朋友吗？”

“我们要先保密。好客的国王欢迎他进入自己的茶室，神秘的客人开口了，‘我还没受到过欢迎和礼遇呢。见到我的人都厌恶我，恨不得赶我走。’

“国王无奈地笑了，‘就算我赶您走，您也会回来的嘛。再说，您理应受到招待。我请您喝茶。’

“客人摇摇头，‘我们来玩个游戏吧。’他掏出一个沙漏，放在桌面上，细砂缓缓地流下去。‘如果沙子落尽之前您死了，那算我赢，您的灵魂归我；如果您活着，那么我输了，我可以实现您任何愿望。’”

“这个客人真是太无礼了！”Gil-galad说，“他怎么能对一个热心接待他的国王这么说话！”

“的确是很无礼呢。可是国王答应了他的要求！”

“从此客人就如影随形地跟着紫色的国王，但是别人看不见他。国王喜爱读书和旅游，他踏遍了国度之外的群山、河流、荒原与沼泽，与许许多多不同面孔的人做了朋友。他对客人说，‘您看那瀑布，仿佛是从天空上垂下的绸缎。这样美丽的事物让我着迷，这世上还有多少我没看过的美丽的东西啊！我竟然这么贪心……’

“可是客人只是摇摇头，‘我看不到这些。我只欣赏流泪的惊恐的眼睛，只爱听绝望的呐喊声。’

“‘不管怎样，我很高兴有您的陪伴。’国王毫不介意地回答。

“恶魔来了，国王住在北边的弟弟们遭到了恶魔的袭击。紫色的国王带领军队去援助他的弟弟们，但他被恶魔的手下包围了，人手和精力几乎都被耗尽。

“‘您竟然这么快就输了。’客人不满意地说，准备带走国王的灵魂。但这个时候国王的朋友赶来，把国王救了出去。

“‘我赢回一局。’国王虚弱地说。‘时间还没到呢。’客人看向沙漏。”

“过了一段时间，又有一个人来拜访紫色的国王了。这个人是曾救过国王的朋友的儿子。他告诉国王，自己爱上了森林仙女，可是仙女的父亲、森林之王要他取回被恶魔夺走的魔术师宝石，不然不肯把女儿嫁给自己呢！他请求国王帮助他，‘您是一个国王，您发过誓要给我们帮助，您就一定会做到。’

“‘国王的承诺一定会兑现。’他回答。客人在他耳边笑了起来，但他不予理会。他把王冠扔在了地上，脱下了他华丽的长袍，摘下了他的项链，和朋友的儿子一起出发，去找北方的恶魔了。”

“可是……”Gil-galad迷迷糊糊地问，“国王就为了一个誓言，就要抛下他的人民吗？”

“总有必须要做的事情呀。”Finduilas拍拍他，“而且紫色的国王是智慧的，他知道什么誓言该遵守，什么誓言不应遵循。他们潜入恶魔的领地，却被恶魔的手下抓住了。紫色的国王没有了武器，为了保护朋友的儿子不被恶狼吃掉，用手和牙齿杀死了恶狼呢！但紫色的国王也受了重伤，他身上都是血，不再有曾经优雅的样子。”

“在紫色国王遥远的宫殿中，沙漏里沙子落尽了，当！国王的灵魂也离开了他的身体。他对客人说，‘我还是输了。真是没有办法，看来果然没有人能赢过您。’

“客人似乎仍然是闷闷不乐的样子，过了许久，他开口了，‘您既不害怕，也不伤心。我总觉得像是我输了。’

“紫色的国王露出了一个灿烂的笑容，向客人伸出手，做了个邀请的姿势。

“‘那么游戏结束了，一起去喝杯茶吧——我的命运。’”

Gil-galad没听到紫色国王故事的结局，就睡着了。最年轻的Noldor公主回到自己的房间，手指颤抖着抚过桌面上的沙漏。黑暗中闪过一道紫色的死亡之光。

她想，我做不到。我很害怕，而且很伤心，我的眼睛贪婪地想留住这个世界。您能教我怎么做吗？您能教我怎样在那一天到来的时候，也对着他微笑吗？

伟大的Finrod Felagund王。


	6. The Grey King (Maglor)

  1. **灰色的国王“这一次他不必独自走入黑暗”**



“灰色的国王之前从没想过要当国王。”Finduilas说，“他是魔术师和火焰姑娘的第二个儿子。在他还是个王子的时候，他的城池精巧有序，充满了令人惊奇的事物：文字的砖石搭建起宫殿和广场，韵律将它们黏合起来。街道上飘着月桂的香气，房屋是琴弦，偶尔有不安分的八分音符从窗口探出头。

“他因自己的领土而骄傲快乐，也时常邀请人来参观。灰色国王手上拿的不是权杖，而是一根指挥棒；他在半空中挥出一道道金色的线，于是整个城市全部倒塌了，高音谱号的腿压在坠下来的一块灵感下面。观众中响起一片惊呼声，他们为这个音乐般的城市塌陷而悲伤，几乎要落泪了。但是下一秒，他们看到所有的碎片重又组合起来，砌成一座样貌完全不同，但同样令人惊奇的城市，又破涕为笑。灰色的国王走到中央，不知怜悯地微笑着，向前来参观的人鞠躬致意。”

“哇！”小精灵感叹道，“我从来没见过，也没在书里看到过这样的王城呢！将来等我长大了，我能见到它吗？”

“这样的城市已经不在了。”Finduilas回答，“后来那里下起了眼泪和鲜血的雨。那里被永远地改变了，也许更悲伤，也许更宏伟，但绝对不是原来的样子了。”

“灰色的王子从没想过自己要成为一个战士，但是他后来也跟着他的父亲一同杀了人，犯了罪。他也没想过自己要成为一个国王。但是当他的哥哥、黑色的国王被恶魔抓去，王冠就一下子落在他的头上了。

“和黑色的国王一样，他也只用他国王的身份做了一件事。

“Gil-galad，你还记得，魔术师有七个儿子。他们渡海来到对岸复仇，心中的火都燃烧得正盛。他们的长兄和国王被恶魔抓走了，他们要冲向恶魔的巢穴，要么夺回亲人和宝石，要么就此死去——但是灰色的国王阻止了他的弟弟们。唯一的一次，他戴上王冠，坐在国王的位置上，作出了不去救黑色国王的决定。”

“可是黑色的国王是他的亲人呀！一个人怎么能看着自己的亲人受苦，却无动于衷呢？”

“他的弟弟们也问同样的问题！灰色的国王说，‘恶魔的实力远在我们之上，贸然进攻的结果只有死亡。’

“‘那么你是怯懦了吗？’弟弟们中脾气最差的一个站了起来，‘我们的父亲死去了，我们的长兄正在受苦。你现在是国王了，你又能为他们做什么？’

“灰色的国王安静地看着他，听他说完。然后他开口。”

Gil-galad突然听到了陌生的声音！这个声音完美、强大，冲刷着房间的四壁，几乎要让墙都裂开了。他听出了知道为数不多几种乐器的和声，还混着更多的东西，让Gil-galad想到了神仙住的地方周围的，姐姐所说的“大海”。

大海！没见过海的小精灵想。大海一定是这个样子的！满当当地装着全部的时间！

“——我是国王的儿子，国王的弟弟，现在也是一个国王。为父亲，我让他的儿子们得以活着完成誓言，而不是抱憾死在恶魔的巢穴前；为长兄，我等待时机，保存实力；等到我们能够将他营救出来，我把他亲人和人民的生命还给他，把王冠还给他。”

海浪退了下去，Finduilas的蓝灰色眼睛盯着Gil-galad，她轻轻地摇着弟弟的肩，“你怎么出神了？”她问，“你太困了，现在睡觉吧。”

小精灵揉揉眼睛，“我想把故事听完。”

“故事已经讲完啦！灰色的国王说服了弟弟们。他也在心里犹豫，他的父亲会嘲笑他吗？他的哥哥会为此责备他吗？可是他必须要做出选择，并且承担一切的后果。

“后来黑色的国王被银色的国王救了回来，然后把王冠给了蓝色的国王。灰色的国王和黑色的国王都不再是国王了，他们一起去向东边的极寒之地，最靠近黑暗的地方。不过早从那次争吵之后，灰色的国王再也没坐过国王的位置。他对人说，‘我们的国王在北方，我相信他仍活着。’所以人们说，灰色的国王其实是从未登位的君主。”

“那么他是个好国王吗？”

“我们不知道呀。关于灰色国王的故事有很多，但很少与国王有关。不过灰色的国王头脑冷静，善于倾听，我猜，他也许真的能成为一个好国王。”

Gil-galad想到刚才听到的、坚定果断的声音，“他要是个真的国王就好了。”

“也许他能出色地管理好他的国家，”Finduilas说，“不过，并不是所有出色的人，都一定要成为国王呀。对有的灵魂来说，可能有更浩大的使命等着他，他为了这个使命被打磨着、塑造着；发下一个黑暗的誓言也是，成为一个灰影般的国王也是。”


	7. The Blue King (Fingolfin)

  1. **蓝色的国王 “世界尽头与冷酷仙境”**



“姐姐，”这天晚上Gil-galad问，“你讲了很多次蓝色的国王，他远远地站在在金色国王的故事里，红色国王的故事里，黑色国王的故事里。我好奇他是什么样的国王呢？”

Finduilas咬着嘴唇想了想，“我很难说呢。蓝色的国王不喜欢让人了解他，或者说，他只把想让人看到的地方展现出来。红色的国王不喜欢他，说他是个一直戴着面具的人。‘你在节庆上戴着欢笑的面具，在会议上戴着严肃的面具，在猎场上戴着勇猛的面具，在平时戴着温和的面具。你现在又戴着担忧的面具，来抢夺我的地位和我父亲的爱啦。’

“‘您别说笑，我哪来的这么多面具啊。’蓝色的国王回答。红色的国王就拔出剑对着他。”

“红色的国王是他哥哥呀！他怎么会怎么对自己的兄弟呢？”

“红色国王的母亲死去了！他的父亲是最初的国王，在织锦姑娘死去之后，又娶了金树姑娘。金树姑娘是蓝色国王和金色国王的母亲呢。因此红色国王一直不喜欢蓝色国王和金色国王，但他尤其不喜欢蓝色国王，他们总是争吵。他用剑指着蓝色的国王说，‘我这样对你，你难道不生气吗？你生气了，还戴着一副虚伪的顺从的脸对我。我真想把你脸上的面具劈开！’

“蓝色的国王回答他，‘冲突是无益的。如果您把这个叫做面具的话，那么它和您喜爱的魔术一样；您用您的魔术创造您的世界，我用我的面具达到我的理想。’ ”

Gil-galad皱着眉摇头，“我听不懂他的话呀。”

“当时在场的人也不懂他的话呢。”Finduilas回答，“蓝色国王以他的智慧闻名远扬，人们只当这是他又一次过于智慧的言语。但是人们爱他，也不介意他是不是真的戴着面具；毕竟他待人温和，决策果断，处事公平。在神仙住的地方还充满了光辉的时候，人们就说，蓝色的王子会成为伟大的国王呢。

“他也的确在为此努力着。Gil-galad，你知道，想成为一个优秀的国王，要学习许多东西，也要应对许多麻烦的事情。蓝色的王子除了学习知识，还学习繁杂的礼仪、交际的辞令，冗长的会议他也能凝神听到底。但他真正成为国王之后，人们反而很少说起他了。因为他统治的那段时间和平而安宁，他让青草得以攀上恶魔的洞穴门口，让他的人民得以热爱曾被恶魔破坏过的世间；而能被记住的总是悲伤和动乱。后来蓝色的国王被无数次提起，是因为他的死亡。

“红王、蓝王与金王的家族一同在海对岸的新领土上抵抗恶魔，他们在恶魔的门前拉起一条长长的防线，将恶魔围困在里面。但是恶魔是强大的，他冲散了防线，杀死了金色国王的两个儿子，红色国王的儿子们也被迫逃离了。人们从没有见过蓝色的国王表现的如此悲伤和愤怒，水汽在他手中冻结成剑的形状，疾风在他身下化作骏马的样子。他做了一件最不智慧的事情——冲到一整支军队都无法打败的恶魔巢穴前，向恶魔挑战；你知道恶魔有多恐怖，意志软弱的人，只是看到恶魔一眼，就吓得失去神智啦。但是蓝色的国王用他的冰剑，伤到了恶魔七次，让恶魔永远跛着脚走路呢！

“两下是为了死去不久的、金色国王的儿子们，一下是为了他们失去的领土，一下是为了被恶魔变成沙漠的美丽草原，一下为了被恶魔破坏的防线，一下为了死去的父亲，一下为了死去的兄长。那一次蓝色的国王摘掉了他的面具，他愤怒的双眼比日月更明亮。

“——恶魔杀死了他。”

“我伤心地快要说不出话来了。”Gil-galad说，“就像黑色的国王说的那样，他是一个伟大的国王，一直是这样！可是我还是不明白：蓝色的国王之前真的是戴着面具的吗？”

“你可以说那是面具，也可以说每一个面具都是他；欢笑的、严肃的、勇猛的、温和的。人们把红色的国王叫做火焰的魂魄，不过蓝色国王心中的火同样热烈！他爱他的亲人，他的领土，他的人民；我猜，他也许也真的试着在倾听那些背叛过自己的人，试着在了解魔术师头脑里的愤怒和悲伤。只是他从不表露出来，只让责任和周全的考量带领自己。人们就觉得，太过智慧的人的心思，大概是难以理解的吧。”

“但是当他们被红色的国王抛弃在世界尽头的冰川中、周围只有冷酷的严寒时，蓝色的国王引导他们继续前进。恶魔吞没了光，智慧失去了眼目；他们迷路了，就只能跟着星星的方向走，跟着在冰面上出生的小公主的哭声走，跟着蓝色国王心里的那团火走。大雪变成了刀刃割开了国王的脸，于是当他踏上这片他将要爱上的地方时，月亮第一次升起；人们看到蓝王脸上睿智的面具和胸口勇敢的心脏都随着雪化开了，顺着厚毛皮外套哗哗地流淌下来，他走过的路就开出了鲜花。”[4]


	8. The White King (Turgon)

  1. **白色的国王 “For Gondolin is no more”**



“Gondolin。”

“Gon——do——lin。”小精灵跟着念，三个音节在他牙齿间跳跃着，“‘Gondolin’是什么呀？”

“‘Gondolin’是一个城市的蓝图。”Finduilas回答他。“每个国王都要有自己的王城呀。白色的国王小的时候总是跟人提起这个词，说他将来要住在那里；那个时候他还不是个国王，但已经在心中规划着他的城市了。他在这里画一个高塔，那里画一片泉水，他又画上一些鲜花。不过听到的人总是笑着说，这个词在我们的语言里都不存在呢。

“他的朋友是紫色的国王，紫色的国王那时也画着他的‘Gondolin’，不过他的国家是微光下燃着辉煌灯火的洞窟，就像我们这里一样！

“当红色的国王和蓝色的国王去向海的对岸时，有许多人跟随他们，不仅仅是为了打败恶魔复仇，也是为了寻找他们心里的那座‘Gondolin’。”

“白色的国王和他的父亲、兄长一样，富有美德和勇气。有的人说他是个不幸的国王，因为他是在无尽的眼泪中接过了他的哥哥、银色国王的王冠，他的父亲、蓝色的国王被恶魔杀害。而他的妹妹是森林姑娘，森林姑娘厌倦了安逸的生活，她心中的‘Gondolin’没有围墙；因此她逃到了野外消失了很久，在她终于回来的时候，却死在了白色国王的Gondolin城里。

“在穿越冷酷的冰川时，国王的女儿在世界尽头晦暗的星光下出生，她的第一声哭声给寒冷又绝望的人群带来了多大的快乐啊！她的小脚落在了银色的冰面上，人们称她为银足姑娘，把热水和食物分给这个孩子，而她的母亲把自己的生命给了女儿。她跌进了冰水中，永远地睡在了那里，因此人们叫她冰原姑娘。

“——冰面陷落了，冰原姑娘拼命托着年幼的女儿，直到白色的国王赶来把她救出来。但是冰原姑娘自己却沉了下去，在起起落落的浮冰间，她高举起的手一点一点地淹在水里，直到完全沉了下去。”

“他的确是个不幸的国王，”小精灵悲伤地说，“为什么一个有美德和勇气的好国王，也要遇到这么多痛苦的事情呢？我之前夜里做噩梦，梦到你和Atto不见了，我就会哭出来。”

“Gil，你还记得金色国王的故事吗？那些离乡渡海的人犯了很大的罪，神仙诅咒了他们所有人。这些人从他们踏上海对岸开始就走向死亡，他们的Gondolin从建立起来就走向毁灭。”Finduilas让小精灵靠在她怀里，“白色的国王也不例外。可是他又是个幸运的国王，因为他受到了水神的护佑和祝福。水神引导他找到了Gondolin，并对他说，恶魔总有一天会破坏这里，因为诅咒是无法改变的；但是在此之前，他的Gondolin会最繁荣、最美丽，坚持的最久，只有他的城市里会诞生出希望。”

“那么，”Gil-galad问，“白色国王的Gondolin是什么样子的呢？希望又是什么样子的呢？”

Finduilas摇摇头，“我不知道呢。白色的国王将它隐藏起来，它有七个名字，人们也猜，它有七个样子，建在平原，山间，溪流，洞窟，海港，沙漠，空中！

“不过我猜，Gondolin建在浮冰上。周围是无尽的海，所以恶魔找不到它。白色的国王在那个苦涩的地方，刻出了高塔、泉水和鲜花，刻出了专注的爱，刻出了王冠和剑守卫那里；白鸟飞过终年积雪的地方，海风也变得温暖起来，那里成为一个幸福的国家。”

“但流水就像命运一样起伏不定，水神说，有一天最后的那块浮冰也会碎开，那个时候所有的Gondolin们都会消失；也只有那个时候，人们才能再次渡过海洋，得到神仙的原谅。

“而希望……希望就在更久之后啦。现在你好好地睡觉，勇敢起来，等到你忍住眼泪，你装满星辉的眼睛就能看到‘希望’。”

Gil-galad没有做恶梦了。不过他梦到一个全身雪白、戴着金色腰带的国王，国王的头上顶着石榴色的王冠。国王落在冰水里，他高举起手托着那块叫做“Gondolin”的浮冰。国王的声音在小精灵心里响起，

“我是个国王，我就要守护我的城市、我的国家。如果它注定要在希望到来之前被毁灭，那我也将为它战斗，直到最后一息；我绝不会离开它。

“但是在毁灭到来之前，我会坚持的久一些、更久一些，和她当时一样。”

冰水淹了过来。


	9. The First King (Finwe)

  1. **最初的国王 “向西，向西，去向荣耀之地”**



“很久很久以前，神仙和凡人住在海的两边。凡人们很害怕神仙，因为神仙身形和力量都很庞大，而且他们分不清神仙和恶魔。

“最初的国王被神仙带领，去了神明的领土。当他回到海对岸的家乡时，他的眼睛中闪烁着不同于黯淡星光的、全新的光辉。”

“我们动身吧！”Finwe站在参天的古木下，站在环形的山丘上，站在闪着微光的Cuivienen湖畔，站在孩童的面前，站在智者的面前，说，“你们不是见过那位大能者，见过他手中纯银的号角，见过他比风更迅捷的坐骑？你们看他的眼睛，其中的光芒超过了我们能想象到的一切，其中的智慧比世界更古老。若你们畏惧那过于明亮的双眼，那你们看着我，看着我的眼睛。

“在这里，我们的眼睛生活在黑暗里，我们的头脑也生活在混沌里。知识！知识！我在海的对岸短短三天学到的比我们一族所有的智慧都要更广博。那么我们为什么还要继续愚昧蛮荒下去？你们若是过于迷恋这星空，就会失去更灿烂的辉光。我们是神的首生子女；跟我去西方，若你们愿选择首生子女真正的生活。我们动身吧！

“向西！向西！去向荣耀之地！”

“但是他们跋涉的路途遥远而危险，而且仿佛永远都看不到尽头。森林变成围墙挡住他们的去路，大河像匍匐盘旋的毒蛇，高耸的山脉让他们惧怕。每一天都有人离开国王的队伍。”

“我们看不见星空了。”有一天人们颤抖着对Finwe说，“我们走错了路。天上都是浓云，我们听见野兽的叫声，我们想起了曾经被暗影抓走的同胞。如果您说的双树光辉不是来自疯狂的幻想，那么这光芒竟一点也穿不透这里的黑暗吗？如果您说大能者爱我们，那么他们为什么不来指引我们的方向？”

Finwe望着离去的人，神情悲伤，他族人的五分之一开始沿着前来的道路折返回去。但剩下的人仍愿意追随他，离开自己的家园，走入未知的、冰冷的黑暗中。他回答他的族人，“大能者在对岸，他们以智慧和荣光等待我们，我们需要的只是到达那里，到达那里你们便会理解。

“而现在我给你们我的承诺，我指引你们的方向。”

“最初的国王带领他的人民完成的旅途，正如日后他的后代们，红色的国王和蓝色的国王带领人民返回的路途一样艰苦、悲壮、伟大。但是他们最终还是到达了，他们站在漂浮的孤岛上，航向神居之地。无边的深蓝色中，缓缓地从海平面升起一道金色的光，就像一道细浪。这浪仿佛被突然被风卷起来一样，一下子撞在天空上！接着大把大把的光辉涌来，洒在他们的身上——他们的目光、智识和命运从此永远被改变了。”

“我们看到了——我们看到了您说的光，我们头脑苏醒了，好像刚刚出生的孩童。您是勇敢的、无畏的，您才带领我们，在黑暗中砸出一条路，来到这里。您是我们的王。”

他们亲吻Finwe的手，在Finwe面前跪下。然后这些最初的精灵们起身，望着他们来时的方向。神居之地的白鸟在欢呼的浪声中盘旋起来，环绕成一顶巨大的王冠。

“Noldor！Noldor！”

Finwe，最初的Noldor至高王，望着他的人民微笑，然后他转身，走进那道灿烂的光辉中。

“——最初的国王带领人民，找到了智慧、光芒和福乐。但他爱的织锦姑娘第一个在神仙的土地上死去，他自己第一个在神仙的土地上被恶魔杀死。他的血淌进这片之前从未有过黑暗的地方。接下来，一切光荣的故事和悲伤的故事开始了。这就是最初的国王的结局。”

“故事结束了吗？”Gil-galad问。

“故事不会结束呀。最初的国王是红色国王、蓝色国王和金色国王的父亲，黑色国王、灰色国王、银色国王、白色国王、紫色国王的祖父。他的后代们秉性不同，命运各异，但都和他们的祖先同样坚强勇敢。

“不管过了多少年月，不管当初他们踏着冰雪和烈火赢回的家园，怎样破碎变迁，这条血脉将延续下去，永远不会断绝。

“他们的故事会像织锦一般永续编织。”


	10. The Last King (Gil-galad)

**10 最后的国王 “星辰陨落，诺多无王”**

Finduilas死去了。

Gil-galad听见了她的心脏被长枪刺穿的声音。那个时候他在南方的海边，心脏碎开的声音就像柔软的树枝一下子被折断了一样。

海浪凶狠地拍击在礁石上，少年望向他的故乡。几千匹战马轰隆隆地踏过记忆里的那片平原，嘈杂的风卷着刀剑碰撞的声音，敲击着他的耳膜， Beleriand像一幅巨大的织锦缓缓在他脚下展开。父亲骑着马转身看了他一眼，然后变成布帛上经纬交错的图案；姐姐赤脚奔了进去，轻盈地像诞生于世的清晨和逝去的黄昏。

在一切终于安静下来之后，他想，他现在已经长大了，不能再听故事了，也不能再哭了。

于是他捧起一把沙子，温柔地、用力地、痛苦地、怀念地撒向家的方向。

长大了的Gil-galad，从北方逃来的难民那里知道了白色国王的死讯。告诉他消息的Pengolodh说，“你现在是国王了。但是我没法给你王冠，因为它和王一起毁在了Gondolin。”然后学者向他下跪，银足姑娘向他下跪，他的人民向他下跪。

他见到了黑色的国王，黑暗最后还是缠住了他，但有两个孩子抓着黑色国王沾满鲜血的披风。他和金色的国王并肩作战，他把姐姐的话告诉了金色的国王，金色的国王紧紧地拥抱着他遥远的后代，仿佛担心这个孩子的灵魂也即将要离开。

他也见到了真正的魔术：魔术师的人民在破碎的土地上，用受过重创的双手，重新筑起城市和家园。Celebrimbor将三枚戒指捧在手上，枯萎的树叶染上新绿，在这逐渐冰冷的世界中，人们疲惫的心再次温热起来。

他见到魔术师最后的血脉断绝于邪恶之手。他踏过已成为废墟的Eregion时，看到一座音乐般的城市建筑在半空中，比他见过任何城市都更加宏伟、更加哀恸。他再次听到了童年时幻觉般的声音，原来那真的是大海的鸣声啊，他想。

他走过了许多地方，也经历了许多战争。直到有一天，那个穿着黑色斗篷的客人敲开了他的门，把一个沙漏放在他的桌上。

他以一个国王的姿态、一个Finwe后裔的姿态，接待他的客人。

在炙热的高温中Gil-galad的眼睛模糊了，耳朵也听不见声音了。他突然想到小时候曾经听过，一个人一生只能向神仙许一次愿望。他就要死了，还没有用掉这个机会。

“那么，”Gil-galad想，“愿我们的战争胜利，愿我们的国家永驻，愿我们的人民永远欢笑，在每一个清晨和黄昏吧。”

他看到许多人向他走来，故事里的国王们，他们的眼中带着笑意。他的姐姐走在最前面。他连忙奔过去拥抱她，眼泪落在Finduilas的长发里。

“我刚刚许了个贪心的愿望。我怕神仙要生气了。”他孩子似地说。

Finduilas为他戴上了一顶金色的王冠，闪闪发亮，上面插着山茶和月桂。

“你现在是一个真正智慧又勇敢的国王了呢。”她又哭又笑地说。

END

《Fallen Kings 诸王殒落》的正篇到此完结了。之后也许会有一个番外，《飞沫的国王》，出自Elladan和Elrohir的睡前故事集。历史成为故事，讲故事的人和听故事的人都成为历史；接着故事又寻找新的讲述者，让自己永久延续下去。

这个系列原来只是一个半PFFK paro的突发性脑洞，没想到真的写起来竟然体会到了不卡文的快感，于是一口气写完了，我也很惊讶于自己的速度。写完最后的星星篇我自己是有种很圆满的感觉。

我感觉宝钻的魅力之一在于每个人物都有可以挖掘和讨论的空间，它的外在结构是宏伟的、英雄主义的，但每个人对其内的构建不同。于是我们思考为什么三芬选择回到维林诺，为什么大梅把王位交给芬熊，并给出不同的答案。如果说Ezzy的B&C是一段旅程，那么Fallen Kings算是我在自己的人物理解基础上用意象搭起的一个个建筑。每个角色的特性会给这个建筑添加一些有趣的东西，比如牙口篇引入了命运拟人化，比如二梅篇出现了抢麦克风的情况，比如我心中政治家气质的芬熊篇和大梅篇语言风格上也更为现实。我希望达到的阅读体验是，打开每一章都像打开纪念碑谷里的一个独立关卡这样的感觉。

以及讲述者和倾听者之间的对话，总体还是很全知视角的。但是我写着写着也在想，很多故事是“真实的形态”还是“芬公主心中期待的形态”？讲述者不是马可波罗，而是一个预知到自己死亡的命运，为此感到恐惧和悲伤的人。她的意志也许会给故事蒙上一层滤镜。开篇的小熊是走向黑暗的旅途，结尾的芬威是走向光明的旅途；她一开始感到恐惧，她讲述的是即将降临的黑暗；后来她看到了一点点黑暗中的希望，她讲‘Gondolin’们消失后的大航海时代；而最后她讲Finwe的血脉不会断绝，我觉得她自己大概也从话语中得到了一些勇气。所以请大家务必要被可爱的诺多小公主误导啊w

最后一如既往地感谢看到现在连碎碎念都坚持下来的你。鞠躬。

[1] “死亡便是给他的嘉奖”quoted小熊写的魔戒中文维基Fingon词条。

<http://lotr.huiji.wiki/wiki/%E8%8A%AC%E5%B7%A9>

[2] “将创造和毁灭都上升到艺术的高度”化用自《The Follower》：As with all else in their lives, good or ill, they raised it to an art.

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1645746/1/The-Follower>

[3]“这一次他不必独自走入黑暗”quoted Ezzuka《Boat and Canoe》二梅篇结尾。

<http://elfjourney.lofter.com/post/363760_7d9f66d>

[4]Idril和Orodreth在HoME中记载是两个参与出奔的诺多第三代，所以我这个任性的私设是和原设不符的捂脸……


	11. Bonus: For a Breath I Tarry (Elrond & Elros)

**番外 飞沫的国王 “快，趁生命气息逗留，盘桓未去”**

夏夜的Imladris，山间瀑布的喧腾声中，渐渐浮起一层银白色的月光。Elrond正要转身回卧房时，衣角被一对双胞胎扯住了。

“Ada，Nana睡着了，可是我们睡不着——”

“我们——想听故事！”

“可是Ada不会讲故事啊。”Elrond牵起不安分的孩子们，“现在回去睡觉，明天让Nana给你们讲吧。”

Elladan和Elrohir站定了，不肯动，两对装着星辰的眼睛直直地望着父亲。

僵持了三秒之后，Elrond认输了。“好吧，好吧，”他重新坐下，让双胞胎们坐在自己膝盖上，“那么我讲完故事，你们要听话去睡啊。”

“嗯！”双胞胎露出了同样得逞的笑容，连点头时眨眼的次数都一样。这样的场景让Elrond想起一些很久之前的事情。他抬起头望着上方Tilion的月船洒下的毫不顾惜的光辉。

“那么Ada讲一个国王的故事吧。人们称他为飞沫的国王，因为他的生命短暂，就像瀑布撞在山岩上溅起的飞沫一样。”

“可是Nana说——”

“——我们是不会死去的呀！”

孩子们一唱一和地摇着脑袋。

Elrond忍不住笑了出来，“是的，我们不会死去。但有另一群和我们命运不同的人，他们生活在海洋上，他们的生命转瞬即逝。

“还有一些命运更为特殊的人，他们可以选择，是一直生活在大陆，还是在某个时刻，把自己抛向大海，撞碎成一片海浪，然后永远沉寂在黑暗的海底。”

【我本来是很会讲故事的。

因为我看过很多书。Ada和Nana以为我只爱看和语言文字有关的东西，但是我也很喜欢故事书，我可以抱着它们一坐就是一整天。而我的双胞胎弟弟连半个时辰都坐不住，就跑向海滩去了。

他一边跑，一边回过头嘲笑我：看书有什么用，大海才是实实在在的呢。

我懒得理他。

后来我终于有了嘲笑他的机会。那些夜晚我们喝完仇人施舍给我们的肉汤，昏昏沉沉地回到帐篷里，再等一段时间，灯熄了，只有外面的冷风呼呼地刮着。我们就从被子里钻出来。仇人还以为我们早睡着了。

不过虽然说是仇人，我那个时候根本也不知道仇恨是什么意思，只是觉得迷迷糊糊，心里很难过，除了见不到Ada和Nana很难过，还有更沉重的不知道是什么的东西堵在那里。所以我总想哭，不是因为害怕，我其实并不怕什么的。

“Elrond，接着给我讲故事吧。”Elros摇着我。

我自称勇敢的弟弟也抗不过这样的晚上。你看，这种可能再也看不到大海的时候就需要故事了；除了这点无谓的幻想，我们的生活还剩下什么呢。

我就给他讲，“……两个勇敢的小精灵虽然被坏人抓走了，但是有一天夜里，月光最明亮的时候，他们忽然长出了翅膀！然后他们就打开窗子，顺着风飞呀……飞着飞着到了天空上的一片海。

“这个时候，足足有一人高的海浪卷了起来！”

“唔——”Elros怕声音太大连忙捂住嘴。

“海怪来了！海怪长着八只眼睛，一张开嘴全是尖牙！”我冲着Elros做鬼脸，“它开始大口大口地吞进海水，小精灵们也要被他吃掉了呢！”

Elros瞪着眼睛看我。“然、然后呢？”

“这个时候——”我故意卖关子，“来了一只白色的飞鸟！飞鸟把小精灵们从水里抓了出来，一下子冲向高空！嗖——”

我们同时傻乎乎地把手举起来，好像真的要去向高天一样。“小精灵们问飞鸟，你是要吃掉我们吗？飞鸟不肯说话，带着他们穿过长长的玫瑰红色的云层，直到看到前面有一艘大船……”

我正讲的起劲，突然有脚步声传过来了。Elros一下子把我拽倒，我们缩在被子里面，假装睡着了，心却砰砰地拼命跳着。一点点的光亮和温度进来了，那团光先在靠外面的Elros头上晃了一圈，又靠近我；我想到曾经Nana总能发现我是装睡的，然后好像是责备一样轻轻地敲我的额头，就又开始觉得难过了，眼睛里就有热乎乎的东西流下来。

逐渐温暖了的空气里有一声轻轻的叹息。

光线在我头上停下的时间足够Ada出海再回航了，才终于又暗了下来。确认周围没有人了之后，我小心地把眼泪在枕头上蹭干，转过身对着Elros，我们为再一次“躲过突袭”开心地笑了起来。

结果第二天晚上仇人过来，跟我们说，

“Elrond, Elros,我给你们讲个故事吧。”

这次换我们俩瞪着眼睛看他了。】

“飞沫的国王原来有个哥哥，就像你们一样，他们是双胞胎，除了父母都没人能分清楚呢。他们和Ada、Nana住在海边，过着快乐、无忧无虑的生活。

“但是有一天，两个坏人趁他们的父亲出海的时候毁了他们住的地方，他们的Nana跳进了海里，兄弟俩也被坏人带走了！”

“可是坏人为什么要带走他们呢？要带他们到哪里去呢？”

Elrond使劲地想了想，“我也不知道坏人为什么要带他们走呢。他们当时太小了，也不记得去了哪里，只觉得绕了好多地方。后来有一个恶魔追了过来，坏人就带着他们一起逃回去，把双胞胎送回了他们父母的朋友那里。”

“——诶？！！”

“为什么恶魔追着坏人跑呢？”

“为什么坏人把他们送回去呢？”

“一路上有没有遇到会魔法的仙女，或者会喷火的龙？”

“有没有会走路的树，会说话的风？”

……我大概是真的不会讲故事了。Elrond想。

【仇人是坏的，但是肉汤没有错，汤很好喝。

就像一开始我不喜欢Maglor，但是他讲的故事很好听，我喜欢他的故事。

我现在连故事的内容都记不清了，就记得他来讲故事的那些天，我们做了一个又一个金色的梦，再也不用编自己都不信的东西来逃避黑暗和绝望。

后来Gil-galad也给我们讲故事，他讲一个个国王，不过当时我们早就过了听故事的年纪，也早就知道他说的每一个“国王”是谁了。这个至高王是真的不学历史课吗？

我和Elros这么问他，他就挠着头傻笑起来，然后我们三个傻笑着滚成一团。

等到Elros再次求我讲故事的时候，漫长的战争已经到了尾声。他说他要选择人类的命运，要去建一个从海底升起的国家。

“Elrond，你给我讲故事吧。你总是什么都知道，把你知道的都告诉我吧。

“不过你都告诉我了，我也没法超过你。因为过了很久很久之后，我睡着了，你还能看到更多、知道更多。

“到时候如果我的孩子、我的孩子的孩子来问你，很久很久之前发生过什么故事，你也要讲给他们听呀。”

我就把我所有稀奇古怪的想法，和从出生以来记得的所有细枝末节的事情，开心的可怕的悲伤的奇异的，都讲给他听了；一直讲到北方的浓云散尽，三座尖峰化为尘土，父亲的Vingilot桅杆顶端升起了朝阳。我的心不再沉重了，悲伤像故事一样一点点地离开了我。在长久不息欢呼声中我和Elros躺在地上，Elros大声地对我说，好像怕我听不到一样，“快，趁我还活着，把你所有的故事都讲给我听吧！”

之后，我就再也不会讲故事了。】

“后来他们兄弟两个人一起参加了对抗恶魔的战争，再后来战争结束了，恶魔被打败了，两个坏人——也不能完全说是坏人吧，毕竟他们把兄弟俩养大了，而且让仇恨远离了他们内心——一个死去了，一个失踪了。

“再后来，哥哥选择了永恒的生命，弟弟选择了短暂的生命；弟弟追逐着他们父亲变成的明星跳进海里，变成了一片飞起的白浪，托起了他的国家，成为了飞沫的国王。”

“可是，”Elladan打了个哈欠，问，“为什么他们的选择不一样呢？”

“弟弟又为什么成了国王呢？” Elrohir揉揉眼睛。

【Elros告诉我他的选择时，我并不吃惊。

人们说我是个智慧的人，智慧的人知道醒着比睡着了要好，永恒比短暂要好。

其实，智慧是一种选择；有人选择永恒奔流的河水，有人选择短暂划过的流星。

我们在Balar岛，北方的阴影追着我们，追着所有族群，于是他们也都逃了过来，每当又有难民来的时候，我都觉得这个小岛要被沉重的绝望压垮了。

虽然Maedhros的部队里也有人类，但我们第一次和人类长时间的接触，是到了Balar岛之后的事情。一波新来的难民里有个叫Hunthor的人，他右臂被Orc的毒箭射穿了，我给他换绷带的时候，他咬紧了烟斗。“我以为我会死呢。”

我一边缠绷带一边装作老成地看向他，“这儿有药，你不会死的。”

“小家伙，”他因为疼痛快速吸溜了口气，“你知道死是什么吗？”

旁边的Elros冲他比划，“喏，就这样，一刺进去，就死了。”

他嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来，“那是一种死，我们还有另一种。这种死就像冬天，注定要来，而且是缓缓地到，先是花朵凋零，然后草木泛黄、干枯，最后大雪降临，就什么都没有了。”

“那这样不是会很悲伤？”Elros把沾了水的毛巾递给我。

“是悲伤啊。一开始怕的要命，后来慢慢地，就觉得，反正结局都已经在那里了，那之前有什么想做的事情，趁还有一口气的时候，就得抓紧做，不然就是永远的遗憾啦。

“——然后，等到大雪覆盖了所有山川和河流，我们也迎来了永远的安宁。”

我一边给他擦汗和灰土，一边心里在反驳他，短暂的生命见到的只有一小段时间，他们看不到历史全貌的双眼是多么悲哀啊。但是Elros后来对我说，如果把长长的生命缩短成十分之一，那么相对地，快乐、痛苦、满足、遗憾也就变成了原来的十倍。

“当我知道一个东西最终会消失的时候，我就会拼命地追赶它，抓住它，我会更加喜爱它……Elrond，你还记得那个时候……？我们每天都担心平静的日子会结束，我们知道总有一天它会结束。当我脑海中突然冒出这个想法的时候，我就有勇气跑去找Maglor，告诉他我像爱着父亲一样爱着他……”

Elros说的“那个时候”，我蹲在Amon Ereb我自己的房间里。心里的东西太沉重，我抬不动脚。Elros把我拖出去，“Maglor在唱歌呢。”他说, “你不出来听吗？”

我刚推开门，就听到远远的有歌声传来，Elros也咿咿呀呀地跟着唱，

“来自远方，

来自清晨和黄昏，

来自十二重高天的好风轻扬，

飘来生命气息的吹拂，

吹在我身上……”

那时我们随时都有可能被那个叫做Morgoth的恶魔的爪牙们杀死，再也看不到这灰暗的太阳，也听不到歌声，甚至看不到总是板着脸的Maedhros了。那个时候我确实感到了十倍的快乐和对生命的喜爱，感到只要这个歌声继续下去，那么我也愿意在这种绝望中继续活着了。

“……所以我马上就要走了。也许为时过早，不过我现在的生命有限，一刻也不能等！我要去追逐父亲的梦想，祖父的梦想，和这支可以超越命运的族群一起；我的归宿就在海上。”

无数次梦里，Elros用他蘸了海蓝的灰眼睛盯着我，重复着这段话。

Elros去写他自己的故事了；我理解了他的选择。】

“……为什么呢？”孩子们抬起头看着Elrond。

“因为弟弟相信他能超越命运寻找到希望，因为那是他一直以来的梦想，他必须去完成。”

双胞胎鼓着脸，露出了疑惑的表情。

“那、那然后呢？”

“飞沫的国王走到了他生命的尽头，像一个旅人，永远地离开了他曾经驻足的这个世界。他死去之后，他的国家一度兴盛，但最终仍然消亡了，只有少数人生存了下来。而国王的哥哥一直活着，记着曾经发生和将要发生的一切历史，等待着讲给弟弟的后人们听。

“好啦，故事结束了，你们快去睡吧。”

小精灵们明显对这个故事并不满意，不过他们还是听话地跑去了卧室。Elrond猜测，他们明天会向Celebrian抱怨，“Ada昨晚讲了个既冗长又无聊的故事呢。”

【不过也没有办法，因为这么多年，发生的事情太多了，我没准备好，孩子们就让我讲故事了。

那些和你眼中闪着相同光辉的，你的后代们。之前他们望着我，好像也在期待着从我这里读到什么，“告诉我，在很久很久以前都发生过什么故事吧。告诉我这个世界我未曾见过的模样。趁我还活着，趁生命盘桓未去。”

我也要准备好回答他们。

就像你热爱短暂生命带来的、安宁的死亡一样，我也热爱无尽生活带来的沉重的记忆。我想“那个人”会理解我；当然他也许也会为你的选择给你写一首歌呢。

等到我们终于重逢的那天，我会把所有的故事尽数讲给你听。

在此之前，我的路无尽漫长。】

第三纪元2932年，Elrond收养年仅两岁的Aragorn，并为他取名为“Estel”。

**A Shropshire Lad XXXII**

From far, from eve and morning 

And yon twelve-winded sky, 

The stuff of life to knit me 

Blew hither: here am I. 

Now—for a breath I tarry 

Nor yet disperse apart— 

Take my hand quick and tell me, 

What have you in your heart. 

Speak now, and I will answer; 

How shall I help you, say; 

Ere to the wind’s twelve quarters 

I take my endless way.


End file.
